


When They Want A Second Chance

by fluffylovelyduckling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Jealously, M/M, snooping on snapchat, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylovelyduckling/pseuds/fluffylovelyduckling
Summary: martha and thomas broke up. thomas and alexandra get together. dolley and sally just want a break. idk man enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anybody to exactly revise and edit my story so if there is any errors, i apologize <33

"I cant believe it. I just, nnngh- I cant. What did I do wrong? Like- I was so good for him. We were perfect. How could he just- UGH!" Martha complained. Her two comrades, Dolley and Sally, sat there and watched her go off. Dolley raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call us here, again?" Sally groaned. "She and Thomas broke up, obviously;" Sally smiled at Dolley, "And now we're stuck listening to this mess." Dolley rolled her eyes. They always noticed how problematic her friend and Thomas became, after a certain girl danced into their lives. Despite their best efforts to tell Martha to let him go, to drop him from her life, she never listened.  
"So.. you wanna tell us what went down by the play by play? Or are you just gonna sit there and mope all day, hmm?" Dolley encouraged. Martha crumpled up and threw her seventh tissue away. Dolley reached forward to give her a half hug. Her friend sure did complain a lot, but she still loved her. Martha sniffled and finally spoke up.

"He just- He just broke up with me, you know? He called me and broke up with me over the phone. Such an asshole, he couldn't even do it in person! He was all like 'Oh its not you, it's me' as if thats not the most headass thing I've ever heard. This is so stupid! He's stupid! A-And he doesnt know what and who he just fucking lost!" Martha broke down. Dolley and Sally stared at her in disbelief. She continued. "Like, is he dumb or something? He's never gonna get anybody as good as me! Never!" Sally made a face that said 'Mhm ok sure' and huffed. Dolley looked like she was about to explode, and cut in. 

"Did he say anything as to why he broke up with you besides that 'headass' excuse?" Martha glanced up at her. "N-No..? I don't think so...," Martha stopped to think. "Well I heard someone with him when we were on the phone. Like they were helping him get through this. That means he may still like me right..?" Dolley rolled her eyes again and Sally rubbed her temple. "You're off topic sweetie. What else did Thomas say?" Sally interjected. "Nothing else really" Martha looked down on the bed they were sitting on. She let herself fall back and landed on the pillows. "Well, that sounds ode rushed to me, dont you think?" Sally asked Dolley. Dolley looked over at her. "What are you implying?" Sally took a deep breath. Martha noticed this and shot up. "Sally, what are you trying to say?" Sally looked out the window of Martha's dorm room. "I dunno, and really, I could be wrong, I could be so terribly wrong-" Martha cut her off. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Sally hesitated. "Maybe, just maybe..there's somebody else." Sally picked her head up slowly and saw Dolley with a look of concentration on her face and Martha looking like she was about to start crying again. Dolley pursed her lips. "You know, now that I think about it, that does seem like a valid conclusion. Maybe he's been sneaking around with that Maria Cosway girl, I heard they became friends recently. But we can never be sure." Martha scowled. "That whore! I knew something was going on! She's always too friendly with him and literally with nobody else. Ridiculous! And he thought he could just-" Martha jumped off her bed to grab her phone that happened to be tossed across the room, "Cheat on me? HA! It's over now, bitch!" She opened snapchat and pulled up a chat Maria Cosway. Sally sensed this is shot up to snatch the phone. "Wait! Wait. We wanna confirm first. At least watch their stories first?" Dolley walked up behind Sally as the trio watched both Thomas' and Maria's stories. Maria posted the new Ultra Caramel Frappuccino drink from starbucks with the caption 'its aii' and the time. Next, they scrolled to Thomas' name and clicked his story. It was video of him walking while dribbling a basketball, with the caption 'clock out' with a basketball emoji. Dolley rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with you for basketball." Sally snorted and Martha yelped a quick 'focus!'. The next was a picture of him, sweaty and sexy and all. Martha pouted and then sighed. There was nothing on their stories that even related to each other. Dolley and Martha went back to Martha's bed. 

"So I guess it's not Maria..." Sally trailed off, because Thomas sent streaks. She called them back over to where she was standing. "Wait, guys, Thomas sent streaks. Why do you still have a streak with him? Anyway, cmon lets open it." After Dolley and Martha got back next to her, Sally opened it. And what was on it surprised- but more so confused- the girls. Dolley rose her eyebrow, Sally made a face that said 'huh?' and Martha scowled. It was a video sent of the girl, Alexandra Hamilton was it? on Thomas' dorm bed texting on her phone. She didn't notice Thomas recording, so when Thomas whispered her name, she looked up in surprise and quickly screeched "Thomas, delete that!" and tried to grab for Thomas' phone. Thomas was laughing and then the video cut off and replayed again. The caption was 'Streaks' with a green heart emoji. "Turn it up, Turn up the volume!" Martha yelled. Sally juggled the phone in her hands and turned it up to max volume. They listened to Alexandra's screeching and to Thomas' laugh a few more times until Martha snatched her phone and shut it off. She threw it and herself on her bed. She mumbled into her pillow. "...What was that, sweetie?" Dolley asked while reaching to rub her back. Martha sat up quickly and slapped her hand away. "I said that he's a liar! I can't believe this. I should've known. I should've fucking known. Him and Alexandra would always argue and shit and he would always complain to me about it. Always on some 'She's so irritating' or-or 'She's so annoying'. Yeah, psh, annoying and irritating my ass, bitch." Martha rolled over on her bed to grab more tissues. "I should've known he had her on the side. Like, you're never that annoying to a guy you don't like. I should've seen this sooner." Martha blew her nose and threw the tissue to the floor. Sally looked down. Dolley stared at her crying friend, but stayed at a distance, not wanting to get slapped again. 

"Do you have Alexandra on snap?" Sally asked. Martha opened her phone using face iD and threw her phone at the two. Dolley qucikly caught it, and looked through snapchat. They noticed a name labeled "Annoying rat." Dolley spoke up. "I'm gonna assume that 'Annoying rat' is Alexandra?" Martha rolled over to face them. "Yeah... Thomas changed her name in my phone to that. Sorry. Why, she posted something?" Martha sat up. Dolley nodded. Sally looked over her shoulder. Martha walked over to them. They watched her story. It was a picture of a generic coffee cup from the coffee shop not to far forms the dorms, with a smiling Thomas Jefferson in the background, blurry. The caption was 'On a date, kinda nervous' with a skull emoji and a laughing emoji. "On a date...? Is she..serious?" Martha grabbed her phone and inspected the picture. "No. I'm sure it wasn't a date. You know that caption is thrown around as a joke nowadays. But this doesn't confirm that Thomas and her were going behind your back. You should just ask her." Sally suggested. "Yeah, ask her. She's particularly honest, and she is really nice..well, to people who she likes. She helped me a couple times in history seminar." Dolley added. Martha snapped. "I don't care. I'm not talking to her. Yall can ask her, I don't care. I don't like her. Not talking to her." Dolley rolled her eyes for the hudredth time today. "Sis, calm down. She's not gonna attack you. Unless you attack her first. But you aren't going to, because you are civilized, and an adult. Just ask her man. Maybe she'll laugh it off and say deny anything going on with Thomas. You never know." Dolley added. "NO!" Martha yelled. "I'm not going to risk looking like a complete idiot, especially in front of the girl that Thomas may be messing with. I'm gonna look jealous." Martha wrapped her arms around herself. Sally raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you jealous though?" Martha glared at her. "Right. Sorry. But do you have any other ways to confirm this?" Sally looked at Martha hopelessly. Martha rubbed her chin, then snapped her head up at Dolley. Dolley groaned. "What?" Martha put on her most pleading eyes. "You're dating James right? Aren't him and Thomas bestfriends? Can't you find out from him? Please? For me?' Martha looked at Dolley. Dolley put on a straight face and let out a stern 'Fine.' "I can't ask him now though-" Martha interrupted her- "Why?" Dolley glared at the sad girl on the bed. "-because he's in class and I don't want to disurb him. He hates when I do that. And I dont know 'bout yall, but I'm trying to keep my relationship." Dolley finished. Martha tilted her head to the side and put on a frown. "What about you Sally? You and Thomas were friends right?" Sally blushed and looked away from Martha. Martha narrowed her eyes. "Y-Yeah, yeah. But I don't think he wants to talk to me anymore. He hasn't responded to my calls or texts and he doesn't watch my story anymore. I don't think he wants anything to do with me. Sorry." Sally looked up at Martha, apologetically. "..Why?" Martha asked. As Sally was about to answer, her phone dinged, she got a text. "It's my roommate. She's locked out of our dorm.. I should go. See yall later!" She said quickly and rushed out the room. That left Dolley and Martha confused.

"What was that about?" Dolley turned to ask Martha. Martha shrugged but she was stiff, with narrowed eyes. "I don't know and I'm inclined to find out. She'll crack eventually." Dolley snagged her phone out of her back pocket and gasped at the time. "Oh shit, I gotta go to class. I'll see you later at practice, Martha!" Dolley grabbed her bag and ran out the room. Martha stared after her, and sighed. Once the door slammed shut, Martha covered herself in her duvet and opened snapchat. She clicked on Alexandra's story and stared at the picture of Thomas and the coffee cup. She clutched the phone and cried some more.


	2. Author's Note

should I finish this story? pls comment lol bye

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so ig i hope yall enjoyed. if yall want to see more, hell even make this into a full damn series, idk maybe drop a comment and a kudos. i look forward to hearing from yall. constructive criticism is encouraged!! muah muah


End file.
